End to a curse
by Kochelle-chan
Summary: The village always saw Naruto as the Kyuubi, but what would happen if the kyuubi ever got out? It would be up to Naruto to save the village that has hated him for so long. Put on a short Hiatus until I can finish my other story. sorry for the inconvenianc
1. The past is the past

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto. I only own my soul and that doesn't do me any good.

**Author's notes: **I decided to write this after I woke up. Any mistakes in here are because it was about 1:09 P.M. so I am very sleepy. I know that waking up at the time I did is insane but still, this is me we are talking about. Well I'll shut up and get with the story now. When it is italicized that means that those are events that are taking place in the past. Bold is the Kyuubi talking.

**End to a curse**

"Monster! Get the hell away from my son you freak!" Naruto just ignored the man. It wasn't like this was the first time he had been yelled at and called a monster. He looked down at the little boy who had previously fallen and now had a scrape on his knee, crying profusely. "Hey kid, it will be ok. You're strong so don't let a little cut get to you. Do you want the others to think you're weak?" Naruto asked the child who was now starting to stand. "No. I want to be strong." "Well, you're already strong, but you need to prove it to them. Otherwise they will never stop babying you." Naruto said, pointing to the boy's parents. Said parents had just made their way over to their son and were picking him up. "Son, Mommy wants you to promise never to go near that disgusting monster again." As she said this the mother of the boy was glaring at Naruto with the all famous 'die you fucking freak' look.

Naruto just stood and walked away not wanting to cause more trouble, besides, he had to meet Kakashi for training. While he wasn't the first person to the meeting spot on the ever popular bridge, he wasn't exactly the last. No, that position was held by Kakashi, their silver-haired, one- eye-showing, jounin sensei.

It was probably about two or three hours later that Kakashi had appeared, but before his arrival Naruto had gotten himself a pretty good bump on the head from when Sakura hit him for saying something bad about Sasuke. The raven haired Uchiha had been staring at Naruto which had really been pissing him off, so of course he had to say something about that but sadly, not even five seconds after the insult left his lips, his pink-haired crush hit him on the head, and it hurt pretty damn bad.

"Sorry I'm late. I was on my way here but a black cat crossed my path and seeing as how black cats cause bad luck, I didn't want to become unlucky, therefore I had to find a new path here. You'd never believe how many paths there are though. And that is why it took me so long." Kakashi said smiling underneath his mask. "LIAR!!!" Both Sakura and Naruto shouted, seeing as how nothing the jounin ever told them, when it came to being late, was true. "Well, anyway today's mission has been canceled. See ya later." And in a puff of smoke he was gone. "That Bastard dares to wake me up for nothing? The nerve he has!" The blond yelled as he began walking away, cursing the jounin that had left. "Shut up dobe." Sasuke calmly said rubbing his temples in annoyance. "You shut up Sasuke bastard!"

After many minutes of insane insults flying around by the two boys in team 7, they finally split up and Naruto made his way home. Just like on his way to the meeting spot, Naruto was glared at by several villagers and their children, who over the years had began to look at the blond in the same way because of their parent's influence. Naruto just ignored it and entered his apartment, closing the door with a sigh. "It's not my fault I'm like this."

"_Yondaime-sama! The Kyuubi has reached the Konoha border!" an ANBU named Caine yelled at the Hokage. "I want you to take care of it Caine; until my son is born I am not leaving this hospital." Uzumaki Arashi, or Yondaime Hokage to the villagers, said, despair in his voice. "Yes sir." Caine replied, as he left the young hokage alone with his wife, who was now giving birth to their son. _

_As the nurse was handing Arashi his child, the newborn began to wail. "Hush. Your daddy is here." the blond said, trying to comfort his son. "Arashi. I'm not going to make it." Uzumaki Hikaru said, smiling at how gentle her husband was with their newborn son. Arashi looked at his wife, and although he knew it to be true, that she would indeed die, he didn't want to believe it. "Don't say such things Hikaru. You will live, I just know you will. You have to. If not for me then at least do it for our son." Tears were now falling from the Hokage's eyes. "Naruto. His name is Naruto." Hikaru stated gently touching her husband's cheek. Before Arashi could comment, she died. _

_When her hand fell from his cheek and hit the bed in front of him, he just couldn't take it anymore. Arashi cried like he'd never cried before on that night. _

_It was only when he remembered the Kyuubi that he stood. Looking down at his son he knew what he had to do. His son would become the container of the demon that was destroying the village just outside these four walls that were keeping him and Naruto Safe. "I'm sorry, my son, but this is something I must do." _

_As Arashi rushed towards the battle ground, taking to the roof tops for speed, Naruto cuddled into the warmth that was his father's chest. The slight movement caused the young hokage to look down at his son. It never ceased to amaze him how much his son resembled him._

_Even though Uzumaki Naruto was just born he had spiky blond hair shooting out in every direction just like his father. His cerulean blue eyes locked on with the hazy blue that belonged to the older blond; and Naruto cooed and laughed, happy that his father was with him._

_Arashi couldn't help but smile. He almost turned around to head home. Why should he give up his life to save these people? Why did he have to make the ultimate sacrifice and give up his only chance to be with his son forever? The answer was simple; he was the Yondaime Hokage and it was his duty. Yes he loved Konoha, but still he didn't like to think that he would have to die for these people giving up his chance to be a father._

_When Arashi finally arrived at the battle he couldn't believe his eyes. The carnage was too much. The smell of death hung in the air. Not without good reason seeing as how dead bodies littered the ground, some belonging to strangers and others to dear friends._

_With one flick of its tail, the Kyuubi had destroyed the gates of Konoha, like they were nothing. Hard stone was crushed like it was nothing more than butter._

_Tightening his hold on Naruto, Arashi quickly made his way to the Kyuubi. On his way he saw his pupil Kakashi._

"_Sensei!" the silver haired boy yelled, picking up speed to catch up with his old sensei. This was of course a lot harder then Kakashi originally thought since Arashi was the infamous 'Konoha's yellow flash.'_

_The fourth seemed to notice this fact, because he suddenly stopped. Unfortunately for Kakashi, who hadn't foreseen the sudden stop, ran right into the older man. Now if Arashi had been like any other person he probably would have fallen, and thus would have landed on his son, killing the poor baby. Fortunately for everyone, the Yondaime wasn't ordinary._

"_Kakashi, I need you to get Sarutobi-san for me." The blond said, clearly shaken by the scene before him._

"_Yes sensei." Kakashi replied, quickly turning around to find the Sandaime. "Be careful sensei. I don't want to lose you to that beast. If I do, I swear, I'll make it pay, even at the cost of my own life." And with that, Kakashi fled to find the former Hokage._

_Arashi hated the fact that he would most likely be dieing in this battle, and therefore would cause more loved ones to mourn his death. He only hoped that the forbidden jutsu that he was going to use would also stop the Kyuubi. He didn't want Kakashi to seek revenge just for him all because he was unable to stop the wretched demon. _

"_Kuchiyose no jutsu!" At the beckoning of this technique Arashi summoned the toad boss Gamabunta. "What do you want Arashi? Why have you disturbed me?" "I need you to take me to the Kyuubi." "You know that what you are about to do is very dangerous right?" "Yes, I know Gamabunta, but it is something that needs to be done."_

_Without questioning the Hokage anymore, Gamabunta took off for the Kyuubi. Both knew that this would be the final battle that the fourth would ever participate in. "What's with the child Arashi?" "He shall be the one that will really defeat that monster, not I." Arashi commented, hoping that Gamabunta wouldn't be able to hear the distress in his voice; luckily he didn't. _

_When they finally approached the Kyuubi, Arashi looked on at the beast calculating his next move. He did not want this fight to last any longer. Enough had lost their lives to this demon; he did not want any more to do the same. _

_Arashi readied himself. The fourth bit his finger, drawing blood; he quickly drew a complicated symbol onto his son's skin, causing the baby to shiver. "Daddy's sorry Naruto."_

_Resting Naruto on the head of the summoned toad boss, Arashi tried to make short work of the symbols for the forbidden jutsu he was to use to finish this fated battle._

"_Shiki Fujin No jutsu!" Before the eyes of every person in the village the god of death arrived at the fourth's beckoning._

"_What do you want human?" "I would like for you to seal the soul of the Kyuubi within my son, In exchange for my soul." Arashi stated simply; pointing at his son then at himself._

"_Fine." As soon as this simple word was said the Kyuubi could be heard howling at the sky as his soul was slowly sucked into a small baby who resembled his enemy. **"I will get you for this Yondaime." **"I'm sure you will Kyuubi, I'm sure you will." _

_Soon the Kyuubi was no more for he was inside the body of the young Naruto. Taking what would soon be his last few breaths, Arashi waited for Sarutobi to arrive to take his son. Till that time came though, Arashi held the boy in his arms trying to calm the small child. 'I'd be surprised to if my father put a demon inside of me. I don't blame you for crying Naruto.' _

"_Arashi!" Finding the fourth on the ground was not something the third was expecting to see when he was told to make his way to the battle ground by the newest and youngest jounin, Kakashi. _

"_Sarutobi, no, honorable third, please take care of my son. I am afraid I do not have much longer in this world." _

"_Do not talk like that boy, you will live."_

"_Impossible. I offered my soul to the Death God in order to save this village. Once you make a pact with her you can not live. So please take good care of my son."_

_Letting tears flow freely from his eyes, Sarutobi nodded taking the smaller blond from the fourth's arms. "I will my friend. I promise you."_

"_Thank you. Tell the village that my son is the true hero, for it was not I who truly defeated that beast, no it was Naruto. And in time I fear that the Kyuubi will rise again, and my son will be the only one who will be able to stop him when that time comes as well." _

_These were the final words that the Yondaime spoke. Letting the dark depths of death over come him, Uzumaki Arashi slowly left this world._

"_May your life in the next be a better one my friend."_

_Sensing the distress, Naruto's wails became louder. It was as if he knew his father had just sacrificed his life for the village. A village that in time would come to hate him for what his father had done. _

"_Hush child. Everything will be alright." _

_For some reason these words seemed to calm the boy for his crying became softer and the tears were coming out less often._

_Walking away from what would be remembered by the villagers as the most horrific battle for years to come. It would also be known as the battle that created the new demon, Naruto Uzumaki. Now either they didn't remember that this boy was the son of there fourth hokage or they just didn't want to acknowledge the fact, since the Kyuubi had made its home in the boy's soul. _

_No body knew that this same boy would soon save them all._

The next morning Naruto awoke to a bang on the door.

"Naruto! Wake your ass up, we need to train!"

"I'm coming Sasuke. Keep your pants on. Sheesh."

Since Naruto had slept in his clothes, he didn't really need to change. So the young Uzumaki Walked to the door, grabbing his training gear, and opened the wooden plank to reveal a very upset Sasuke. "I'm here. Ya happy?"

"Whatever, dobe. Hurry up so we can get to the spot."

"Whatever Sasuke bastard."

Not saying any more, Sasuke headed towards the woods to train with Naruto in tow.

**Author's Notes: **Can you believe this was supposed to be a one shot? Well it isn't anymore since I came up with more to put on here. I actually came up with a full fledged story line. Yay me. Lol Well hope to see you in the next chapter. Read and review.

b


	2. author's note

**Author's note: **I am sorry to say but for a while this fanfiction will be on hold because my cat had died and I just don't feel in the mood to write something. So I'm sorry if this has caused you any inconvenience. I hope to be in a better mood soon in order to finish the rest of this fic.


	3. A hard days work ends in darkness

**Author's note: **sorry if this chapter is little late. My cat has been ran over and my mom isn't being the most sympathetic person in the world at the moment so if this turns out a little short and not very good then I apologize for it in the beginning. This chapter might not be as good because I can't write a battle scene to save my life and also my writing skills have gone down the drain. They really didn't even tell me that they were going either. Man that was sure nice of them.

**Disclaimer: **Nope don't own it cuz if I did, I would be rich and would be able to hire a million people to look for the person who killed/ran over my cat.

**Chapter 2: a hard day's work ends in darkness.**

They had been training for hours it had seemed, although in reality it was only about 40 minutes. Naruto was gleaming with sweat, and his normally spiky blond hair was glued to his head from the moisture, of the sticky fluid.

Sasuke was mesmerized by the blond. If he wasn't careful he was sure his crush on Naruto would be discovered.

"Quit starring at me!" Naruto threw a kunai, trying to get the young Uchiha's gaze off of him. Of course Sasuke dodged easily.

"What's wrong Dobe?" You're moving so slow today. I haven't even had to activate my sharingan." Smirking, Sasuke ran towards Naruto.

"SHUT UP! Who care's what you say?! I bet the only reason you haven't activated it is because you're to stupid too!" Naruto yelled, launching himself at the raven haired boy.

Sasuke ducked just as Naruto threw his fist out, intending to hit the older boy. However, by the time Naruto had reached him, Sasuke was dodging the blow with so much ease that it pissed of the kitsune. The score? Sasuke 206, Naruto 1.

"Clearly you are the one who doesn't know what he's doing since you've only got one hit on me, Dobe."

"Shut up!" Again the blond rushed forward, with a speed Sasuke had never quite seen from the smaller boy. "Is that the only line you know dobe?"

It was a little harder for Sasuke to dodge the punch that was aimed at his face. He unfortunately did not see the leg headed straight for his gut until it was too late. Naruto was able to land his second hit on Sasuke that day.

To say the least the blond was a little happy. Of course also to say the least the raven haired Uchiha wasn't. Since they had agreed on the fact that today they would use no weapons in this fight, Sasuke had to resist the urge to grab a kunai and throw it at the ecstatic boy in front of him. Also he didn't want to hurt his cute, bubbly, innocently happy face. 'Damn. No dirty thoughts.'

"Told you I could land a hit Sasuke-teme!"

"You were just lucky, Dobe. What was that? The second hit or something? Not really something to be making a big deal about."

Naruto frowned, not wanting to let Sasuke know that he was getting to him. That was a lost cause though seeing as how the fact was written all over his face, like as though it was in permanent black ink from like a marker or something, but still Naruto didn't want Sasuke to know.

"So what? A hit is still a hit." Naruto replied proudly, rubbing under his nose; a huge smile playing out across his face.

"Whatever dobe. Let's get going. I'm getting tired and I've pretty much won anyway so let's just leave and come back tomorrow or something. Ok?"

"Sounds fine to me, but I think you're just scared that I will totally kick your ass."

Sasuke didn't even want to reply to that comment knowing it would only cause him and the younger Genin to get into an argument, and at the moment he really didn't want to put up with that kind of crap. "Whatever let's just go already."

"Fine, fine. Don't get your underwear in a knot, I'm coming." Walking up to the raven haired Uchiha, Naruto sighed. "Besides I don't just feel tired; I feel kinda weird, like I'm coming down with something. Hope I'm not getting sick."

"How exactly do you feel weird?"

"Oh….it isn't anything to worry about…..it's just I'm kinda dizzy and feel like I could pass out…but that could just be from the training we just did. So don't worry about it." Naruto looked toward Sasuke before quickly turning away.

If only he knew the truth. This wasn't the first time that Naruto had felt like this; in fact it was happening so often that Naruto really wanted to know what was going on. Naruto was so deep in thought worrying about this situation he almost didn't hear what Sasuke was saying.

"Like I really care. It's not like I'm worried about you or anything. I mean really, don't flatter yourself like that." An obvious blush making its way across his cheeks.

"Whatever Sasuke-teme."

Both boys continued walking to Konoha from their training site in silence, neither really knowing what to say to the other. Even though Sasuke was so used to growing up in a house alone, and always being around the quiet didn't mean that he was used to it when Naruto was around. He was beginning to wonder why the blond hadn't said anything. He really didn't want to start a conversation though because 1) he wasn't used to doing that and 2) he thought that maybe Naruto was trying to break him down and make him speak.

Turning his head slightly, Sasuke wondered what the annoying ball of unusual amounts of energy was up to, only to be surprised by the fact that he wasn't being followed.

About Ten feet away was Naruto lying on the ground unconscious, face in the dirt. Sasuke ran to him, concern evident in his eyes. How could he have not been aware of it? How could he not have known that the idiot was not even following him? He should have been able to hear his footsteps cease but apparently he had been too caught up in his own thoughts to even care. Look what that got him. An unconscious friend that's what.

"Naruto! Naruto! Are you ok?" Shaking the boy, Sasuke already knew the answer to that one. Of course he wasn't ok. He didn't even look like he was really breathing.

Picking Naruto up, Sasuke stood adjusting the blond in his arms to where he thought that both he and Naruto would be comfortable. Looking down at the sleeping boy, Sasuke was alarmed to see that it didn't even look like the young Uzumaki was even breathing.

Walking slowly until he was sure that he was able to walk at a faster pace not having to worry about dropping his friend. "Don't worry Naruto. I'll get you back to Tsunade and she'll be able to get you back to normal….I hope."

'I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Naruto…..' sprinting off until he was almost in a run, Sasuke headed toward Konoha not aware of the danger that was soon ahead for them. The Kyuubi was planning it's return, and it wasn't about the let one little boy stand in his way.

So there you go there is that chapter hope you liked it...now go ahead and review...come on you know you want too. Just do it or else I will send um...something scary after you.


	4. chapter 3: full hospital room empty mind

**Author's notes: **Hey! Like oh my gosh! Can it be true? Am I really back? I think I am anyway, last time I checked I thought I was but, maybe I'm not and this is really the evil twin of Kochelle-chan named……um Cochelle-khan. Yeah! That's it. That is who I am... Well anyway, I will go about with the um…..thing that people call a disclaimer now.

Naruto: 'bout time.

Kc: Hey you shut up! Wait a minute how the hell are you awake? When we last left you, I thought I had you faint?!

Naruto: Shut up! Men do not faint, they black out. Now just do the damn disclaimer!

Kc: fine, fine. Touchy little man aren't you? Any who I don't own Naruto, and I never will. If I did though I would just come out and say that 1) Sasuke loves Naruto. 2) Yondaime is Naruto's daddy, and 3) well I haven't thought up a three but believe me when I do I will totally tell you guys. Ok On with the story for real now.

**Chapter 3: full hospital room, empty mind.**

Looking around all he could see was flames, which was the only light he had in the never ending darkness. The thing that didn't make sense to Naruto was the fact that even though there were flames, he felt cold. Like as though he was standing outside naked in the middle of the North Pole while the coldest wind blew. Nothing was making sense to him at the moment though.

The question that kept flooding his mind was, 'where the hell am I?'

The only answer he would get for that laid beyond the flames, but Naruto could not yet see it yet. He couldn't see the nine tailed demon glaring at the blond through the darkness. He couldn't hear the growls that radiated deep from within his throat. Soon though, none of that would matter to either one.

Soon, Kyuubi sweared, soon he would be free.

**-lookatmeimacrazydancingmonkey -**

It had been awhile since the incident. Almost four days to be exact, but at least Naruto was stabilized now, or at least that is what the doctors said. For some reason unknown to Sasuke, he didn't trust them. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it's just he didn't think that they even understood what was going on with the blond. In fact he didn't think any one in the world did. Not even Naruto himself, and he didn't even know how right he was.

Every now and then the blond laying in the bed would convulse slightly and he would sweat like as though he was cold. Surprisingly to the others though, when they would go to touch him, he would feel as cold as some one standing outside naked in the North Pole would. Right now though it seemed that the blond was doing ok, which relieved Sasuke to no end. He didn't think he would be able to take seeing the blond in that sickly state again.

Getting up and strategically moving himself to the door, the young Uchiha decided that he need to get a little fresh air, and the only place he knew of where you could get that, was outside. This feat was harder to do than originally thought because the hospital room that Naruto laid in was full. And I mean full. Dead full. Nothing else could fit in there. There were more people in this one room then there were in the entire country of China. (**A/N: **I think you get the idea now, and if not well then here is a simpler problem. 2+2? First to get it right wins a free vacation to Gaara's bedroom. Yay to watching homicidal twelve year olds sleep.)

Every person that Naruto had ever met was is that room basically; all wanted to know what was going on with the blond. Tsunade was the only one who knew and she wanted to keep the information to herself, or at least until Naruto woke up. Seems fair seeing as how the blond should know what is going on with him, if he doesn't already know. No offense to the blond but Sasuke suspected he didn't.

As Uchiha Sasuke walked down the hall, he couldn't help but stop in front of the doors wondering if he should really go outside. What if Naruto needed him? What if he woke up? What if some thing happened and Sasuke was the only one who could make it right? All these questions haunted the raven haired loner, but he knew he should probably continue on and get some time to himself. He had been in there all four days, so every one figured if any one needed a break from the blond it was Sasuke. Besides the dobe would be just fine. He was sure of it.

**-nopestillamonkeylasttimeichecked-**

"Hello?! Hello?! Is any one there? Where am I? If any one is here could you please tell me where I am? Any one? Oh come on you dumb bastards answer my question! I know you're out there!"

Naruto was starting to get really irritated. It had been about three hours since he started calling out for some one and still he got no answer. The most he got was a creepy laugh that at times sounded more like a growl from a fox than any thing. He wasn't going to question the noise though, because at this point he was starting to get a little scared of it. Not that he would let the owner of that creepy growing laugh know that. Because to any one who doesn't know the great Uzumaki Naruto, they would see him as a coward at times and maybe even an idiot, but deep down Naruto had that courage and he had those brains that many thought him too be lacking. He just didn't want to use them at the moment. His courage had been run down at least an hour ago, and to Naruto using his brain took up too much energy.

Again to his left a creepy laugh could be heard.

"Hey! Bastard who won't answer! Stop doing that! I the great Uzumaki Naruto command it to be so!" Naruto puffed his chest out trying to make himself look more intimidating to the person or thing out there. So far it wasn't working. Not that he knew anyway. Ok screw it, he knew that it wasn't working and it probably would never work, but that was ok with him as long as whatever was out there stayed the hell away from him.

"**Listen** **boy, you do not command me. It is I who is the boss in this mind. Got that?**"

Naruto knew that he knew that voice and he didn't like that fact that the owner was claiming control over him. Then again how could this be his mind? It was nothing but darkness and flames, cold wind blowing through every where. Usually when he entered his own mind, which sounded so weird to him, there was an elaborate underground waterway or sewer system. Where did that go?

"What makes you thing you can be the boss of me Kyuubi?" Naruto yelled at the invisible enemy.

"**Because whelp, soon I will be free of this body and you will be no more. I plan on killing the son of the bastard Yondaime. It will be my revenge. So do me and favor and play along will you?**"

"Hell no!" shivering, Naruto pointed into each direction that he thought the Kyuubi might be in, "I will never follow along with your plan! You're not getting out Kyuubi! I'll make sure of it!"

The annoying laughter of the Kyuubi started up again and Naruto knew that the conversation was over. He hoped he would wake up soon. He didn't want to be here any longer. He just wanted to get back to the others, and to Sasuke. He would never admit it to the raven haired pest, but to tell the truth Naruto liked Sasuke, he liked him a lot.

**-Justwantedtoletyouknowthatiamstillamonkeyandidontthinkitwillwearoffsoon-**

After about four hours, yes for long hours, Sasuke didn't think he could handle being alone anymore. He missed the blond's presence way too much to stay outside any longer. Turning around Sasuke headed back to the hospital, hoping that today the blond would wake, but he had his doubts.

With good reason, because it seems that Naruto wouldn't wake up for at least another week.

**Author's notes: **Sorry if that seemed a little short but I have been writing a story called Love of a brother. It is about Sora and Roxas and even though it is twincest it is still a good story so far, so don't let that stop you. Besides the twincest is only in every other chapter of so because I don't like things that are too lovey dovey ok so there is twincest love and brotherly love. Any way ignore my other story Journey with two alchemists because I hate oc that story has one in it so I will probably delete it. Well hope you liked this chapter and I will try to update soon. Well sorry for the rambling will try not to do it again. Oh and when ever you see the bolder run together words it means that scene is changing. Well read and review.


End file.
